Back to the Island Part 6
Episode summary The following takes place between 5:00 until 6:00 in the morning. 5:01 Walt, what did you do? asked Ben. My daughter…she’s not safe anymore. George Benson is the man behind the curtain said Walt. Dude, I don’t understand said Hurley. There’s a virus somewhere said Hurley. 5:03 Melanie was still riding. Stop girl said Donna. I want to die said Melanie. Donna jumped on Melanie and the car stopped. Stop with it! We were part of the conspiracy said Donna. Walt is already aware that his plan didn’t work. The only thing we can do is…said Donna before being interrupted by Melanie. To stop the conspiracy. We have no clue said Melanie angry. Melanie looked at the glass. Melanie took her gun and put her in front of her head. I’m going to kill myself Donna, and you can’t stop me said Melanie. Melanie, we can change everything, but all we need is time. I killed today a man named John, only to get a high rank in Walt’s conspiracy said Donna. 5:10 Melanie did put her gun away. You’re right said Melanie. If I want to life, we have to find a clue. There’s has to be something said Melanie. The guy that we were meant to be kill was named Hurley. Hurley was one of the Oceanic Six. Kate Austen was one too. We have to find Kate Austen said Donna. 5:15 Donna and Melanie were riding in Melanie’s car. It’s here said Donna. Donna knocked on the door. Kate opened the door. Hello said Kate. I’m Jennifer Machtveld. I’m a Police Officer of the Agent Bureau Detective Programm lied Donna. We need only some people who saw last a murder. Which murder? asked Kate. A man died a few days ago here, isn’t that right? asked Donna. No, what the…said Kate. Donna did put her gun on Kate. Come said Melanie. Melanie and Donna did put their gun on Kate. Where is Claire? asked Donna. She’s gone said Kate. Kate was arrested. Where are you bringing me too? asked Kate. Too a house said Donna. Donna and Melanie were in the woods. What are you doing? screamed Kate. We’re going to kill you, if you don’t tell me what is going on and how we can find Hurley or Walt said Melanie. Kate looked at the water. This waterfall…I won’t survive said Kate. We know, so I wait down under the waterfall on you said Donna. 5:35 Ben, Walt and Hurley were sitting in the police office. Wow Walt! So you planned this for a long time? asked both Walt and Hurley. Indeed I did said Walt. Sorry Walt, but this police officers have to arrest you unless you can help us. The agents are already looking if there’s a man named George Benson in their system. Walt was put in a cell. You have your phone when you need us. Agent Ronald Carnell is guarding you said Ben. Ben and Hurley were in Hurley’s car. Are you sure you can trust these guys? asked Hurley. I hope so said Ben. Ben and Hurley were riding. 5:43 Oke Kate, you leaves on no choice. You’re Melanie said Kate. Yes, I am said Melanie. Do you know that woman down there good? asked Kate. No, I have met her a few hours ago said Melanie. I give you 3 seconds to gave a location said Melanie. Benjamin Linus did met me. He asked for who I worked. I said I did work for Walt Lloyd. He then escaped without leaving any clue said Kate. Donna came walking to the cave where Kate was in. Benjamin Linus? asked Donna. Do you have Benjamin’s phone-number. Yes, I do said Kate. Melanie was taking Kate’s hpnoe and called the number. Here Donna said Melanie. Ben’s phone was going on. With Benjamin Linus. Hello I’m Donna. Hey Donna. A few hours ago I attempted to kill your friend Hurley. He was a target for us said Donna. I saved his life with Melanie, in order to be escape from Walt. We’re trying to find the man behind the curtain said Donna. His name is George Benson said Ben. Do you have a bluetooth? asked Donna. Yes, I do said Ben. Keep it on, let’s start with a sting operation said Donna. You’re going to meet him said Donna. And let Hurley go. I don’t want him being a part of this said Donna. That’s good said Ben. Hurley, you need to go, we’re doing something under-cover said Ben. 5:54 Ben was riding away. With the police! Walt has a meeting with George in the compund at route 23 said the police man. Go there and say that you replaced Walt’s position. Make a believable story that you want to kidnap him said the police man. 5:57 Ben was walking at a park. A man walked at Ben’s way. My name is George Benson. You’re the guy who has the child of Walt said Ben angry. Indeed I have his daughter said George with a smile. His daughter is safe. Over 12 hours, she will being executed said George. You can’t save her Ben. Just like Juliet Burke. Juliet died on the Island said Ben. Indeed said George. Why was Hurley a target? asked Ben. If he felt on his father, he would bring the virus everywhere off course said George. Sawyer looked at his with his gun. Kill him said George. 6:00 Trivia Main cast *Ben *Hurley *Walt Category:Stories